battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Claws Bane
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Rules of this Wiki 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as one of our Administrators, King Of All 42, is from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6. We try to be nice in this wiki, so please, don't be rude to others. 7. Do not copy information from Wookieepedia. Any copied article is a violation of copyright against you. Three warnings and you get blocked. 8. This wiki strictly don't accept pedophilia. These kind of users will be reported directly to community central. 9. With that aside, have fun! Getting to know the Admins *User:Chance.purvis AKA "Chance" or "Chancellor": A busy Admin of multiple wikis. Very friendly, but dislike vandals of all kind. *King of All 42 AKA "Kingo" or "Kingofall": A simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislike Vandals. *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin" or "Sky": Another busy Admin of multiple wikis. His reactions depend on what type of user your are, but mostly friendly to most user. Dislike vandals and strongly rebelled to the new "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series. To get a started -Template Page -Manual of Style welcome hi welcome to star wars battlefront wiki we are glad to have you here if you have any help or questions you can ask one of the 4 admins oh and have a great time on happy new year Obi wan masterexxx10 22:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello and Welcome Greetings, Claws Bane, my name is Anakin Skyobiliviator, an Administrator of this site, please do take a look into our Template Page or Manual of Style to know the page formatting in this wiki. Thank you. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or the other administrators. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Format Claws Bane, my job is to make this wiki as tidy as I can, so please do take time to study the formats. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:59, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Welcome to this wiki. Thanks for your edits and if you have any questions please ask me or any of the admins. Have a Happy New Year! Skitnies(Talk) 04:13, January 1, 2012 (UTC)